Merodeando por Hogwarts
by Hazel Black
Summary: Los merodeadores planean una de sus mejores bromas, pero las cosas no salen como esperaban y... tendras que entrar para descubrir.... no muy buena para summarys.. pero dejen reviews
1. Cap1 Introduccion

**INTRODUCCION**

Al fin el día había llegado. Los grandes salones de Hogwarts estaban más majestuosos que nunca para recibir a todos los alumnos que llegarían a cumplir con otro año más de estudios. El banquete para esa noche estaba listo, y ya se encontraba en hermosas fuentes de plata sobre las mesas de cada casa.

Cuando las puertas por fin se abrieron, todos los alumnos entraron al gran comedor y se sentaron en sus mesas respectivas, estaban muy entusiasmados por saber qué nuevos integrantes tendrían, y no podían dejar de hablar de ello.

Los profesores también estaban muy emocionados, bueno, casi todos, porque había uno, en especial, al que se le notaba muy nervioso.

- Profesora McGonagall, ¿está usted bien? – dijo inquisitivo el pequeño profesor de encantamientos. – la noto un poco… tensa, sí, sí, tensa… diría yo.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que McGonagall estuvo observando atenta a los alumnos, antes de responder, mirando de un lado para otro, como buscando a alguien.

- Oh… si profesor Flixster, no se preocupe, probablemente estoy imaginando cosas.- respondió la profesora de transformaciones, pero luego, dijo para ella misma "pero dónde se han metido estos".

Los alumnos nuevos empezaron a entrar en fila, algunos con miedo, y otros nerviosos por saber en qué casa les tocarían. Poco a poco, fueron llamados por la profesora McGonagall, que todavía lucía un poco preocupada, para ser asignados a sus casas, por el sombrero seleccionador.

Uno a uno, todos iban siendo llamados– Griffith, Ethan…., Hornet Lucia….y el sombrero respondía rápidamente- Ravenclaw… Slytherin- seguido por aplausos de los alumnos y profesores.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los Gryffindor, algo parecía no estar bien.

- Este año va a ser genial – decía una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Ay Lili, y como puedes estar tan segura de eso, este año son los TIMO's, además cada año es más difícil que el anterior… y encima este año nos toca llevar…- le respondía Niki Rosenthal, una chica de pelo negro brillante y largo, y ojos color gris.

- Niki… no estoy hablando de eso… ¿es que no te has dado cuenta todavía?- decía Lili nuevamente.

- ¿De qué hablas Lili?, ¿cuenta de qué?

- De que ciertas personitas indeseables no están- decía su amiga, volteando los ojos, como si fuera muy obvio.

- Espera, espera, ahora soy yo la que no entiende… ¿de qué rayos estás hablando Lili?- en ese momento, una chica que estaba al costado de Niki y que había permanecido callada, escuchando todo, entró en la conversación.

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser que ninguna de las dos se haya dado cuenta?- Lili estaba irritada de que ninguna de sus amigas entendiera lo que ella trataba de decir. – Puedo creer que Niki no entienda, porque ella es demasiaaaado buena con todos, hasta con esos, pero me sorprende de ti Soleil – repetía Lili hablándole a la chica que estaba al costado de Niki.

- A ver…a ver… voy a tratar de entenderte… personitas indeseables… no es Snape porque la grasa de su cabeza brilla hasta acá, además a ti te cae bien… no sé porque pero bueno…, no es Suzanne Bones porque su risita estúpida no ha dejado de sonar desde que llegamos, no es Florence Stuttgart porque está ahí como siempre rodeada de chicos que se la comen con la mirada mientras ella se ríe, así que eso sólo deja espacio para Potter y Black, pero ellos están al costado de Remus que está justo ahí.- Soleil Woods había repasado lentamente a todas las personas que no le caían bien, y había terminado señalando a Remus, que se encontraba hablando amenamente con Tristán Simmons, un simpático chico de 6to año y Peter Pettigrew, pero no había rastro de Potter y Black.

Las tres chicas miraron rápidamente cuando Soleil señaló a Remus, y se dieron cuenta que algo faltaba.

- Qué raro, donde estarán Sirius y James, ellos nunca se pierden el banquete- decía preocupada Niki mientras trataba de ubicar a sus amigos con la mirada.

- Lili, y como puedes estar tan segura de que no están por ahí con alguna chica, como siempre lo hacen.- Soleil parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que pensaba su amiga.

- Es muy fácil mi querida amiga. Nadie los ha visto en el expreso de Hogwarts, ni siquiera Remus, además, no estuvieron en los botes que nos trajeron hasta acá, y lo sé porque ellos siempre hacen alguna de sus estupideces para que todas las chicas los aplaudan, y por último Potter no ha venido a molestarme en todo el camino, y él siempre lo ha hecho durante estos 5 años. – La pelirroja parecía muy convencida de lo que pensaba.

- Bueno, de repente tienes razón, eso sería genial, un año sin Potter ni Black que nos molesten y que nos hagan perder puntos en todas las clases… si… ya lo imagino… sería perfecto. – Soleil tenía cara soñadora mientras decía esto.

Por otro lado, en la misma mesa…

- Peter… ya te he dicho como mil veces que no sé donde están Sirius y James. Durante todo el verano me han mandado cartas diciendo que tenían un súper plan, pero de repente los descubrieron antes de que pudieran hacerlo… no sé. – Decía Remus Lupin un poco alterado.

- Pero Remus… tú crees que sea posible que ellos no vengan a Hogwarts… que voy a hacer sin ellos, no, no, no quiero imaginármelo, ellos tienen que venir. – La rata Pettigrew hablaba muy nerviosamente, mientras Remus trataba de alejarse de él y hablaba con Tristán.

Ya faltaban pocos alumnos para terminar con la selección, y todavía no había rastro de James y Sirius, para McGonagall, sólo podía significar una cosa: Problemas, pero todavía no sabía lo que iba a pasar así que no podía detenerlo.

- Zagreb, Leopold…. Zomel Michael…. Y por último Zumong Raphaella… - decía sin emoción alguna la profesora.

Una vez que la selección hubo terminado, Dumbledore empezó con el típico discurso de bienvenida, que fue más bien corto, pues alegó que tenía hambre y le era imposible hablar con el estómago vacío. Inmediatamente, dio la orden, y las tapas de las fuentes donde estaba la comida salieron flotando hacia la cocina, y los alumnos, algunos más hambrientos que otros, estaban felices, bueno casi todos.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- gritaba una Slytherin llamada Maya Whitaker, mientras su propia comida la atacaba.

En un minuto, todos los Slytherin ya se encontraban en una guerra literalmente de comida, donde presas de pollo golpeaban en la cabeza a los que los iban a comer, las habichuelas formaban batallones, para luego salir disparadas para atacar con un grito de guerra, por su parte, los purés de calabaza y zapallo salían disparados para encontrarse con las caras de los comensales.

Todo era un caos, sin embargo, los otros estudiantes que se encontraban en el comedor parecían disfrutar de todo lo que veían, incluso se caían de sus asientos por reírse del show que protagonizaban los Slytherin.

Dumbledore, después de contemplar por unos minutos la grave situación de sus estudiantes, paró el hechizo que le habían aplicado a la comida, se paró, y dijo:

- James Potter y Sirius Black a mi oficina inmediatamente. – dicho esto, Dumbledore se paró y desapareció del gran comedor.

Seguido de esto, hubo un silencio que sólo fue roto por las risas de dos chicos que se encontraban detrás de una puerta. A continuación, estos se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde cada uno agarró un par de panecillos. James se acercó donde estaba Lili, y como siempre, trató de seducirla, a lo que ella respondió con un típico – lárgate Potter- y luego ambos chiscos tranquilamente salieron por las puertas del gran comedor, no sin antes hacerles una venia los alumnos que estaban en Slytherin.

Inmediatamente, todos, excepto los Slytherin claro, empezaron a aplaudir y a reírse nuevamente.

- Diablos, ya empezamos de nuevo, y yo que pensé que este años iba a ser mejor.

- Si, lo sé Lili, pero tienes que admitir que fue una buena broma- dijo Soleil a su amiga.

- Remus, ¿viste eso?, fue genial, ¿porque no me habrán contado de su broma?, osea… tu eres prefecto, y te dijeron que iban a hacer algo grande, pero a mí no me dijeron nada – decía Peter- ¿por qué?

- Porque sabían que lo ibas a arruinar- contestó Remus sin pensar.

- ¿Qué?

- Digo….porque… ellos son tan buenos amigos que no querían que te castiguen a ti. – dijo Remus quien no pudo pensar en una mejor excusa que esa.

- Ahh… ya… que buenos amigos tengo- Peter, como siempre, se lo tragó.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Dumbledore:

- Chicos, no les voy a preguntar porque lo hicieron, porque no serviría de nada, pero creo que después de tanto tiempo ustedes deberían de saber lo que les voy a decir.

- Castigados – dijo el chico del cabello negro azabache revuelto, mientras su amigo le tiraba un codazo por lo bajo.

- Cierto, muy cierto señor Potter.

- ¿Limpiando la torre de Astrología? – preguntó Sirius.

- No, me temo que esta vez el castigo será más severo- joven Black.

- Ya sé, tendremos que limpiar el baño del tercer piso- decía James, refiriéndose al apestoso baño que no había sido limpiado desde hace 20 años.

- No señor Potter, aunque suena tentador.

- ¿Tendremos que ir al bosque prohibido?- Sirius seguía inventándose castigos, como lo hacía para la clase de Adivinación.

- Mhmhmh, me rindo – dijo James Potter, mientras miraba a su amigo – ¿y tú Sirius?

- Sí, yo también, ya mencioné todos los lugares que hemos tenido que limpiar antes, y no se me ocurre otro.

- Bueno jóvenes, en vista de que no tienen más ideas, les diré su castigo. – Dumbledore se había asegurado de tener el castigo perfecto para esta ocasión. – Tendrán que limpiar el salón del caldero que se encuentra en las mazmorras- iba diciendo el director mientras los chicos lo miraban.

- ¿Eso es todo, profesor?- preguntaron los chicos, no sería fácil limpiar el sucio salón sin magia, pero no era imposible.

- No, paciencia, después de limpiar esa aula, deberán de hablar en público durante la cena de mañana, y dirán un discurso pidiendo perdón a los Slytherins por los incidentes que ocurrieron durante la cena.- Una vez que el profesor terminó de decir esto, no pudo ocultar sentir satisfacción al ver las caras horrorizadas de los dos jóvenes ante lo último que dijo.

- Profesor, por favor, por lo que más quiera, no nos puede hacer esto, eso no- suplicaba James.

- Si, James tiene razón, ¿no cree que ese castigo es un poco estricto?, nosotros solo queríamos animar un poco a los demás estudiantes- decía un desesperado Sirius.- Le prometo que nunca más, por el resto de la…semana molestaremos a los Slytherin.

- No, joven, el castigo ya está dicho.

- Qué tal si por el resto del mes no los molestamos, ¿nos quitaría el castigo?- intentaba James esperanzado.

- Lo siento, pero esta es la única forma en la que puedo hacerlos entrar en razón.- dicho esto, Dumbledore invito a los jóvenes a que se retiraran de su oficina, y estos lo hicieron.

- Diablos James, ahora que hacemos

- No lo sé Padfoot, supongo que tendremos que hacer el discurso.

- ¿Qué?, estás loco, y hacer el ridículo frente a todo el colegio, frente a nuestro club de fans…

- Ya lo sé Sirius, pero no nos queda otra.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a prepararse para el discurso del día siguiente, mientras se dirigían a su habitación. Una vez que llegaron, se encontraron con que Remus y Peter ya habían terminado la cena, y se encontraban esperándolos.

- ¿Y?... como les fue… ¿cuál es el castigo? – preguntó Remus, mientras leía un libro de dimensiones paralelas.

- Terrible, tenemos que limpiar el cuarto del caldero que está en las mazmorras- decía James con cara de alguien que lo envían a la muerte.

- Ahh… pero eso no es tan malo, han tenido que limpiar cuartos peores, como el día en que limpiamos el baño del tercer piso, eso sí fue asqueroso. –continuaba Remus tratando de alentar a su amigo.

- Eso no es todo… tenemos que… que…- James no pudo continuar. Remus miró a Sirius.

- Tenemos que pedir disculpas a los Slytherin, en un discurso, a la hora de la cena de mañana. – dicho esto, Sirius se tiró en su cama boca arriba.

- Eso no suena muy bien, felizmente que a mí no me castigaron así nunca. – Remus estaba contento de su suerte, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con cara de odio.

- La broma que hicieron estuvo genial- decía Peter por primera vez en la conversación.- todos aplaudieron hasta que McGonagall los tuvo que callar.

- Sí, lo sabemos, estuvimos geniales, como siempre, apuesto a que muchas chicas querrán salir con nosotros después de esto, aunque dudo que las Slytherin nos pidan algo.- Sirius ya se encontraba otra vez de pie, como si nunca lo hubieran castigado.

- Jajá, sí, fue una de las mejores bromas hechas a los de Slytherin, todavía me acuerdo de sus caras de terror, y cuando trataban de defenderse con sus tenedores y platos.- James otra vez estaba riendo.

- Y… volvieron a la normalidad. – Remus parecía acostumbrado a esta clase de actuaciones de sus amigos.

La noche siguió avanzando y los 3 merodeadores y Peter seguían hablando de la broma del día, hasta que poco a poco, se durmieron.

--.--

Espero que les haya gustado al menos esta introduccion, este es mi primer fic asi que necesito que me digan que tal esta para ver si lo continuo o no. Ademas de sugerencias y bueno.. lo que quieran decirme!


	2. Cap2 El discurso

**CAPÍTULO 2**

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía muy tranquilo en la habitación de los chicos, hasta que…

- Es tarde…. Es tarde… - Remus gritaba por toda la habitación, tratando de vestirse rápidamente, y de despertar a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser… yo mismo puse la alarma a las 6.30 – Decía James mientras se sentaba en su cama y buscaba sus gafas para poder ver el reloj que estaba en su velador – ¿lo ves Moony? Son sólo las 7.50…. ¿7.50? que… pero como… esta porquería de reloj muggle no sirve para nada.

- Ah, es que como empezó a salir un ruido extraño de él, y todavía era muy temprano le puse un hechizo silenciador- decía Peter satisfecho.(Ayy Peter, cuando aprendera...)

- Peter, eres un imbécil, esa era la alarma, nos teníamos que levantar a las 6.30 para poder llegar a tiempo a la clase del profesora Neptune. Tu sabes que él no perdona… no nos perdona nada.- James estaba desesperado pues Sirius seguía en su cama mientras que él no encontraba su otra media.- Además, no tenía idea de que podías hacer hechizos silenciadores.

- Si, lo aprendí en el verano, cuando…. –pero Peter no pudo terminar de hablar por el alboroto que se armaba en el cuarto, además que nadie lo escuchaba.

- Sirius, levántate, son las 7.50 y tenemos clase con Neptune, no querrás que te eche la culpa nuevamente, tú sabes que él te odia.- Remus trataba de levantar a su amigo.

- Si, si, solo 10 minutos más, tenemos todo el año para llegar temprano Remus, no necesariamente tiene que ser hoy día.- a Sirius, sin embargo, no parecían importarle los esfuerzos de su amigo por llevarlo a clase de pociones tan temprano.(buen punto)

- Sirius, si en este momento no te levantas, no podrás ver a todas las chicas lindas que nos van a felicitar por nuestra broma de ayer. – James, que al fin encontró su media, parecía tener la clave para despertar a su amigo, pues dicho esto, Sirius se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se cambió.

Una vez que todos estaban listos, fueron corriendo hacia las mazmorras, donde tenían clase de pociones junto a los Slytherin, con el pesado profesor Neptune.

- Buenos Días caballeros, veo que se acordaron que tenían una clase hoy.- dijo con sorna el profesor Neptune- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor. – Bueno, como les iba diciendo antes de esta interrupción, la tradescantia es muy importante en la elaboración de pociones para… para… señor Black, ya que lo veo tan interesado en mi clase hablando con el señor Potter… dígame, ¿para qué es importante la tradescantia? – Neptune había visto a Sirius reírse mientras James le enseñaba un dibujo que él mismo había hecho sobre el profesor Neptune.

- Bueno… la tradescantia es… es muy importante… porque – Sirius miraba a Remus como buscando una respuesta, pero este parecía no encontrar la página del libro en la que estaban trabajando. – es importante para la elaboración de pociones de la clase de hoy – por fin dijo Sirius, causando risa entre sus compañeros.

- Ah, se cree gracioso ¿no Black?, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y Black, lea su libro por favor, que eso lo hemos estudiado en 3er año. ¿Señor Snape?

- La tradescantia es muy importante en la elaboración de pociones Doxycidas, es decir, para contrarrestar los efectos de la mordida de los Doxys.- Snape dijo esto con mucha autosuficiencia, mientras los merodeadores lo miraban con cara de odio.

- Perfecto Severus, no podía esperar menos de ti, 20 puntos para Slytherin. El día de hoy vamos a hacer una poción antídoto para la mordedura de los Doxys. Serán calificados por como quede su poción. Se juntaran en dúos y seguirán atenta y cuidadosamente las indicaciones que están en la pizarra. No quiero accidentes, ya están en quinto año. Volveré en 30 minutos y ya deberán de estar listas.- el profesor salió del salón sin contestar todas las dudas que tenían los alumnos, y sin decir ni una palabra más.

- Bueno Jamey, hagamos lo nuestro. – Sirius no estaba muy emocionado por empezar, nunca le había gustado la clase de pociones, y menos con el Profesor Neptune, que siempre parecía estar en contra de él.

James y Sirius empezaron a echar los ingredientes en el caldero, sin importar el orden, y empezaron a mover su "poción". Remus sólo miraba con gestos de desaprobación, mientras avanzaba su poción con Peter, aunque Remus no le dejaba hacer nada.(ayy estos chicos)

Pasó la media hora y el profesor regresó con una sonrisa en su obeso rostro. Se acercó a la primera pareja, formada por dos chicas de Slytherin, vio la poción, que tenía un color amarillo pálido, blanquecino, y sacó un Doxy de la caja que llevaba consigo. Todos los estudiantes se empezaron a mirar y se quedaron pasmados. El profesor empezó a hablar.

- Si han hecho un buen trabajo no deberían de estar preocupados. Haré que el Doxy muerda a una persona, de cada pareja, y la otra deberá de darle el antídoto. Si funciona, pasan, si no funciona, jalan y bueno, serán llevados donde la señora Pomfrey.

Primero le toco el turno a la pareja formada por las chicas Slytherin de la primera mesa. Estaban muy nerviosas. Neptune hizo que el Doxy mordiera a una chica llamada Vela, y su compañera le dio rápidamente el antídoto. Esperaron unos minutos y nada pasó. Había funcionado. – Muy bien, aprobadas.

Siguieron varias parejas, unas de Gryffindor, y otras de Slytherin. La mayoría habían funcionado, sin embargo, había otras que no eran lo suficientemente buenas para contrarrestar todo el efecto causado por la mordedura de los Doxys, y los estudiantes tenían síntomas leves, por lo que algunos fueron llevados a la enfermería. James y Sirius, por su parte, estaban sumamente nerviosos, no habían seguido las indicaciones para nada que había dejado Neptune antes de irse, y su poción, en vez de tener un color blanquecino, era de color marrón y salían burbujas y humo.

Remus, a la vez, estaba preocupado por sus amigos y por él mismo, aunque confiaba en su poción, que era muy parecida a la de otros que ya habían aprobado.

- A ver, que tenemos por aquí, señores Potter y Black. Por el color de su poción y de su textura- Neptune dijo esto revolviendo un poco la poción y con una sonrisa en el rostro- ya están desaprobados, pero veamos el efecto que tiene, puede ser que funcione- dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Quién de ustedes quiere ser mordido por el Doxy?... ¿Ninguno? …Bueno, entonces yo decido- Neptune hizo como si pensara por un momento, y luego, comprobando las sospechas de uno de los chicos dijo – Black.(ohh ohhh)

Sirius se acercó lentamente a donde estaba el profesor, y éste puso al Doxy a la altura del hombro de Sirius. El chico sintió como el Doxy clavaba sus colmillos en su brazo, y luego como el veneno avanzaba por su cuerpo, sintiendo un poco de dolor. James, rápidamente, sirvió un poco de la poción, con miedo, al no saber qué efectos podría tener sobre su amigo. Sirius tomó la poción y esperaron unos minutos, pero todo parecía ponerse peor.

- Sirius sentía como el veneno seguía viajando por sus arterias invadiendo todo su cuerpo. La poción le dio náuseas y empezó a sentir un mareo que no lo dejaba ver bien, pronto, comenzó a ponerse muy pálido y sintió como sus piernas ya no podían aguantar más al resto de su cuerpo.

- Potter, lleve a Black a la enfermería.

- Vamos Sirius- dijo James que estaba casi tan pálido como su amigo.

- Y Potter – el profesor espero que los chicos estén al costado de la puerta para decir esto. – creo que ustedes ya lo saben, pero están desaprobados.

Dicho esto, James salió rápidamente a la enfermería, cargando a su amigo que ya no podía estar en pie. Los alumnos que se quedaron dentro se miraban, nadie podía articular una sola palabra. Remus dejó su poción y salió detrás de donde se habían ido sus amigos.

- Señor Lupin, creo que entiende que si abandona este salón, me veré obligado a reprobarlo en esta clase y a castigarlo limpiando las mazmorras… ¿no? – Neptune estaba más antipático que nunca.

- ¿Qué?... ¿reprobar?... pero… profesor Neptune yo….- pero Remus no dijo nada más y salió detrás de sus amigos.

- Una lástima – decía para sí mismo el profesor, dejando a los alumnos mucho más anonadados que antes. Sin embargo, siguió revisando las pociones hasta el final de la clase.

Una vez que James llegó a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey los atendió inmediatamente, según ella, en casos como estos no se podía perder tiempo. Acostó a Sirius en una camilla y a continuación le dio de beber un líquido naranja chispeante.

- Con esto se te pasará, pero el efecto no será instantáneo porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de infección.

- Pero, se pondrá bien ¿no?- james preguntaba por su amigo

- Oh, sí, sí, pero tomará un par de días hasta que vuelvan a hacer alguna de sus travesuras. – La señora Pomfrey siempre parecía estar al tanto de todo, pero era una buena cómplice.

- Sirius, ¿Cómo está Sirius?

- ¿Remus?, ¿pero qué diablos haces acá?, deberías estar en clase… con Neptune

- Sí, ya lo sé James, pero… no los podía dejar así.

- Es decir que… que…

- Sí. Reprobé, y me castigaron, ¿puedes creerlo? Jajá – Remus parecía no triste, sino emocionado de su primer reprobado en un curso.(le gusto su primera vez)

- Eres un idiota – se escuchó decir a Sirius débilmente, mientras tenía una sonrisa en su boca.

- Bueno, creo que después de tantos años juntos se te pega- dijo con sarcasmo

Los chicos se miraron y empezaron a reír, sin importar el estado de Sirius, o el reprobado de Remus.

Unos días después, Sirius ya estaba completamente renovado, y listo para seguir merodeando por el castillo. Sin embargo, todavía no habían cumplido con el castigo impuesto por Dumbledore, y esa noche, en la cena, tendrían que hacerlo.

Ese día, los chicos se levantaron, como nunca, muy temprano y se dirigieron hacia el comedor para tomar desayuno y así ir a su clase de transformaciones con McGonagall.

Pasaron las horas y Sirius y James estaban muy nerviosos por lo que iban a decir, pues no habían preparado nada y definitivamente no iban a hacer el ridículo.

Unas horas más tarde, ya se encontraban en el comedor, almorzando.

- Pero, ¿quién se murió? – dijo una chica de cabello negro azulado al ver las caras de Sirius y James.- Ya sé, seguro que se mueren de miedo por el discurso de hoy.

- Pero ¿Quién te dijo eso Woods?

- Tendrás que averiguarlo porque yo no te lo voy a decir.

- Soleil le dijo a Peter que si él nos contaba que planeaban le conseguiría una cita con Maureen Wimbledon y él no omitió ningún detalle– dijo una vocecita detrás de Soleil.

- Gracias Niki- repitió Woods mirando a su amiga.

- Mira Woods, para tu información, no tenemos miedo, es sólo un estúpido discurso – James ya estaba cansado de esa chica, aunque era amiga de Lili era muy antipática.

- Ay, chicas, por fin las encuentro…. Pero… ¿qué hacen con Potter y Black?- Una pelirroja acababa de llegar.

- Hola Lili, ¿viniste a verme?- James no perdía tiempo – Qué tal si mañana tú y yo…

- Potter, sabes qué, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo peleando contigo, además suficiente tienes con qué preocuparte… después de darles el discurso de disculpas a los Slytherin ja!ja!ja, eso será muy gracioso… me muero por verlos

- Evans, cállate, nadie preguntó tu opinión

- Sirius, no calles a Lili, sólo yo puedo callarla…(Diossss..)

- ¿Qué?... Potter eres un imbécil, ni tú ni ninguno de tus amigos idiotas, sin ofender Remus, tú si me caes bien, tienen el derecho a callarme- Lili decía esto mientras aumentaba el tono de su voz, atrayendo miradas de varias personas.- Eres un estúpido no puedo creer…

- Lili, ya cálmate, mejor vamos a comer

- Sí, ya tendremos tiempo de burlarnos más tarde, vámonos Lili.

Una vez que las chicas ya se habían sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, los chicos volvieron a hablar.

- No sé que tiene esa Soleil Woods simplemente no la aguanto.

- De repente es porque se rehusó a salir contigo en 2do año.

- Remus, yo sólo la invité porque me dio pena que no tenga a nadie con quien ir.

- ¿Ah sí? Yo pensé que la invitaste por sus "hermosos ojos azules" si recuerdo bien lo que dijiste.

- Bueno, no importa, tenemos que hablar acerca del discurso de la cena.- Dijo el chico Black tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Si claro, James…. James… JAMES…

- Ahh… sí, sí, es obvio que a Sirius le gusta Woods.- respondió el chico rápidamente, aunque no había escuchado nada de lo que sus amigos decían, pues estaba mirando al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Qué? A mí no me gusta esa chica, Prongs. Además, no es momento de hablar de eso. Tenemos que crear un discurso como sea, ahora.

- Lo tengo… chicos… ya sé cómo hacer que no queden en ridículo frente a todo Hogwarts.

- ¿En serio? Moony, eso es genial…

- Cuéntanoslo todo

- Sí, pero les costará unas cuantas ranas de chocolate.

Una vez que Remus les contó el "plan" los chicos estaban mucho más tranquilos, y se dirigieron a su clase de encantamientos con el Profesor Flixster. No era su materia favorita, pero el profesor era tan bueno que no importaba si eran buenos o no en el curso.

Cuando era la hora de la cena, ya muchas personas esperaban el discurso de los dos merodeadores, pensando que éste, después de todas las cosas que habían hecho, sería el fin de las travesuras de los chicos.

Las tapas de las bandejas se destaparon, pero antes de que los alumnos pudieran empezar a comer, dos chicos de la mesa de Gryffindor se levantaron de sus asientos, haciendo sonar uno de los vasos de cristal con una cuchara.

- Ajeeem- se aclaró la garganta uno de ellos, mientras el otro empezaba a hablar.

- Seguro muchos de ustedes ya sabrán lo que vamos a decir, pero de todas formas lo diremos.

- Hace dos días les hicimos una pequeña broma a nuestros amigos de la mesa de al fondo. Los queridos Slytherin.

- A ver, todos, un aplauso para estos maravillosos y oscuros muchachos. – dijo el chico de las gafas y ojos avellana. Sólo se escucharon unos pocos aplausos en el salón. Los Slytherin, por su parte, no sabían qué hacer o decir.

- Por eso, y por todas las bromas que les hemos hecho…

- Como en la que les robamos las ranas de chocolate… o cuando hechizamos Peaslee y a nuestro querido amigo de toda la vida Snape… o cuando soltamos duendecillos por su sala común…

- ¿Fueron ustedes?- se escuchó decir a una chica rubia platinada de nombre Azoe Galliani.

Jaja si, esas fueron buenas bromas… ¿te acuerdas de sus caras? … pero eso no importa ahora- dijo Sirius mirando a Dumbledore y a todos los Slytherin- porque les queremos pedir disculpas por todas las bromas que cometimos… "y las que cometeremos después"- pensó el chico.

- Sí, es verdad, por eso, les tenemos preparada una sorpresa que sí les gustará esta vez- completó el otro chico mientras se revolvía el cabello.

De pronto, se vaciaron dos baldes con polvos mágicos, que caían sobre los Slytherin con mucha gracia y dando un espectáculo maravilloso para todos, incluso para los mismos Slytherin. De pronto, del centro de la mesa, empezaron a salir unos fuegos artificiales, que danzaban por todo el techo del castillo, rociando más polvos de colores sobre los Slytherin que parecían maravillados con el gesto de los chicos, a continuación se empezó a formar una oración en la mesa que decía "Lo sentimos", luego, esta frase explotó, y miles de chispas de colores cayeron sobre los Slytherin bañándolos completamente de polvos multicolores. Una vez que se acabó este espectáculo, los dos muchachos, que todavía permanecían de pie, hicieron venias hacia el público, que aplaudía y vitoreaba con muchas ganas.

- Chicos, eso estuvo genial- decía Alfred Cook mientras los chicos se sentaban

- Si, lo sabemos, todo salió de acuerdo al plan- y James dedicó una mirada de cómplice a su amigo.

- Esto va a ser genial- dijo Sirius una vez que hubo acabado la cena y ya estaban todos en la habitación.

- Sólo nos queda esperar- dijo James

- Sí, esperar a que a los Slytherin les gusten los colores.- Soltó Remus con una carcajada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo parecía estar mejor para todos, James, Sirius y Remus ya habían cumplido con sus castigos respectivos y muy temprano bajaron a desayunar.

Una vez que llegaron al comedor, sólo se podían escuchar risas.

Los Slytherins que estaban ahí, tenían manchas de todos los colores, tanto en sus túnicas como en sus cabellos y caras, manchas que eran imposibles de quitar, al menos por una semana, ya que eran una especie de broma de Zonco.

Los polvos, mientras los Slytherins dormían muy tranquilamente en sus camas, habían sido absorbidos por la piel y por la ropa, quedándose de todos los colores, y dando un aspecto muy gracioso a los Slytherin.

- Potter, Black, todo esto es su culpa- Gritaba un chico llamado Frank Silverman- ya me las van a pagar.

- Silverman, ¿te había dicho lo bien que te queda el rosa?- reía James

- Ahhhhhh… los voy a matar- gritaba Prudence Mirlock

- Mi querida Prue, pero ¿no te has dado cuenta que así te ves más hermosa así? Es más, vamos juntos a la primera salida a Hogsmeade, ¿qué dices?

- Sirius, yo… claro que iré contigo- y Prudence salió contenta.(todo un galan el chico)

- Otra clienta satisfecha Padfoot.- decía James.

- James Potter y Sirius Black- se escuchó por todo el comedor la voz del director- a mi oficina.

Los dos merodeadores fueron rápidamente hacia la oficina del director, que ya los esperaba.

- Castigados otra vez ¿verdad?- preguntó James

- Muy cierto señor Potter

- ¿Otro discurso para la cena?- inquirió su amigo Sirius

- Oh, no, joven Black, esta vez…

- ¿Nos mandará un discurso para el desayuno?

- No, James, esta vez seguiremos con los castigos que ustedes ya conocen- Dijo el director

- ¿Osea qué no más disculpas?- dijo Black con mirada triunfante

- Por ahora no. Pero siempre pueden limpiar sin magia el baño del tercer piso. Ahora pueden retirarse.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Nada mal para la primera semana de clases Padfoot, y eso que todavia no han presenciado nuestra obra maestra

- Lo mismo digo Prongs- dijo Padfoot mientras ambos abrían la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿y?- preguntó Moony.

- Tendremos que limpiar el baño del tercer piso, ¿no es genial?- dijo el chico de los ojos negros profundos

- Bueno, yo no le veo nada de genial a limpiar retretes…- empezaba a decir Remus

- Sí, bueno, pero es mejor que pedirle disculpas a los Slytherin.- soltó James, mientras que todos se miraban, para luego caerle a almohadazos a Peter, que se había quedado dormido haciendo los deberes de Historia de la Magia.

- Los deberes- gritó Sirius desesperado

- Padfoot, no importa, mañana nos copiamos de Remus

- Ahh no… nadie se va a copiar de mí- dijo el chico de ojos color miel, mientras que la guerra de almohadas continuaba.

- Vamos Moony, sólo por esta vez- dijo Sirius con ojos de perrito triste

- Bueno, está bien, pero todo tiene un precio.

- 10 ranas de chocolate-dijo James

- Mhmhm no lo sé, es una tarea muy larga

- 15 ranas de chocolate y una caja de dulces de higo…- Sirius no se iba a rendir

- Que sean dulces de canela y acepto

- Hecho-dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres amigos se miraron y cayeron al piso de carcajadas, luego se fueron a dormir, teniendo la conciencia tranquila pues al día siguiente ya tendrían una tarea que copiar.

--

bueno este fue el segundo cap. tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, aprovechando que tengo vacaciones. Por fas, diganme que tal les parecio para ver como sigue la historia, ojala que les guste, todavia falta mucho que decir--


	3. Cap3 La contraseña

Pasaron los días y las clases se tornaban cada vez más pesadas, los alumnos, bueno, casi todos los alumnos, se pasaban horas de horas en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes de todas las asignaturas que llevaban.

- ¿James?… ¿Sirius?, esperé encontrarlos en cualquier lugar menos acá en la biblioteca…

- Shshshsh – dijeron los chicos al unísono- intentamos copiarnos de la tarea de Estudios Muggle de Miliscent Stratford- Terminó de decir Sirius mientras señalaba a una chica maltrecha leyendo "Costumbres y hábitos de los muggles" y apuntando frenéticamente en su pergamino.

- No sabía que llevaban ese curso

- Todo es por culpa de Evans

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Lili en todo esto?

- Que James quiso meterse a ese curso para poder estar con ella, y como no quería estar solo me arrastró con él hasta ese curso.

- Y… ¿por qué mejor no le piden su pergamino?... sería más fácil en vez de estar usando los ojos mágicos de Zonco…

- No, ¿estás loco?- dijo James, quien de repente se sobresaltó- Ningún chico, en su sano juicio, le hablaría a Miliscent Stratford, nunca, jamás.

- Ay, vamos chicos, no puede ser tan malo hablarle, osea, no es una miss hechicera, pero seguramente es una buena persona.

- En serio, Remus, ella está loca, dicen que cuando se molesta hace unos sonidos tan extraños que te deja en shock…- decía Black

- Y que cuando se ríe se convierte en un duende asqueroso y apestoso…- James terminaba la idea de su amigo.

- Sí, claro, y ustedes creyeron eso… a ver… quien se los dijo…

- Suzanne Bones- dijo James

- Florence Stuttgart- siguió Sirius

- ¿Y les creyeron?... pero si esas chicas hablan cualquier cosa con tal de reírse de la gente…

- Sí, pero son muy bonitas-volvió a decir Sirius.

- Iré a hablar con ella y les demostraré que no es tan mala como piensan…

- No, Remus, no vayas, por tu propia seguridad- pero fue inútil porque Remus ya se dirigía a la mesa del costado para hablar con la chica.

- Hola- dijo Remus con voz amigable. La chica miró a todas partes pensando que no era ella a la que le hablaban, como no vio a nadie más, se señaló a sí misma.- sí, te estoy saludando a ti- respondió Remus al gesto de la chica

- ¿Vienes a molestarme con alguna broma o algo?

- ¿Qué?... no, yo sólo quería saludarte y ver como estabas, porque sabrás que estamos en el mismo año y nunca nos hemos hablado antes…

- Ah, bueno, hola, entonces. Yo pensé que también querías copiarte de mi trabajo, cómo lo hacen ahora tus amigos, yo me di cuenta porque tengo un tercer ojo justo acá- seguía diciendo mientras mostraba un feo ojo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, cubierto por su cabello.- bueno, aunque la verdad es que son muy obvios, mira…

Remus volteó hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, no sin antes horrorizarse por el asqueroso ojo, justo a tiempo para darse cuenta como estos los miraban, y luego se hacían los indiferentes.

- Sí, bueno, lo siento por eso…

- No, no te preocupes, en este pergamino me estoy inventando cosas, mientras que ellos creen que es mi verdadero trabajo. Mi nombre es Miliscent Stratford- dijo la chica con voz como si estuviera con un resfrío.

- Yo soy…

- Remus Lupin, sí, lo sé…- la chica de cabello mostaza no había dejado terminar a Remus de presentarse.

- ¿y de qué casa eres Miliscent?

- De Slytherin… y tú de Gryffindor ¿no?

- Sí, así es.

Pasaron unos minutos muy incómodos en los que ninguno de los dos habló y se escuchaban las risas ahogadas de los dos merodeadores de la mesa del costado.

- Bueno Miliscent… yo tengo que ir a… irme… fue un gusto en conocerte…. Dijo el chico por fin, que ya no quería seguir conversando con la rara chica.

- Espera, no te vayas, quédate conversando conmigo… ¿sabes algo?... tu eres el único chico guapo que me ha hablado hasta ahora de buena manera, todos los demás siempre se burlan de mí. Puedes estudiar Pociones conmigo, si quieres…

Remus, viendo como estaba la chica, que casi se pone de rodillas para que se quede, aceptó quedarse un rato más, sacó su libro de pociones y se puso a leer el capítulo 66. Miliscent, sin perder tiempo, se sentó a su costado y sacó el mismo libro en el mismo capítulo.

- Qué coincidencia, los dos estamos en el mismo capítulo

- Ah, sí- dijo el chico mirando a sus amigos en señal de ayuda.

- Y… ¿qué te parece la clase de Neptune?- volvió a decir la chica después de unos minutos

- Mala, pero… escucha Miliscent, intento estudiar

- Disculpa, te prometo que no te voy a distraer más…- mientras la chica andrajosa decía esto, Remus sólo giraba los ojos y los ponía nuevamente en el libro.

- A mí también me parece mala, el profesor es….- seguía diciendo Miliscent después de varios minutos de tratar de contenerse, y ahora, no había nadie quien la calle. Cuando Remus, que ya no aguantaba volteó nuevamente a ver a sus amigos, se dio con la sorpresa de que ya no estaban ahí "¿y ahora qué rayos hago", pensaba mientras Miliscent seguía hablando sobre miles de temas, mientras Remus trataba de no escucharla y enfocarse en su libro.

- ¿Y Romeo, cómo te fue?- se escuchó decir a Sirius, cuando por fin Remus se había logrado librar de Miliscent, aduciendo que tenía que ir a mandar una carta a las lechucerías.

- Horrible- dijo el chico recostándose en su cama

- Te lo dijimos- dijo James que estaba tendido en su cama jugando con su pequeña snitch

- Es que ella … ella es … tiene un ojo asqueroso detrás de la cabeza

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Black- eso sería genial

- Y asqueroso, aunque útil- añadió Potter

- Sí, bueno, al menos me libre de ella porque…- pero Remus no pudo terminar de hablar porque Peter entró corriendo a la habitación, tropezándose con el pie de Sirius, que accidentalmente, según él, estaba en ese lugar, y haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

- Lo siento, Pet, no te vi- dijo Sirius con cara de inocente

- Auch!- gimió Peter una vez que ya se hubo levantado- tengo que contarles algo importante- seguía diciendo jadeando.

- Bueno, ¿y qué esperas, una invitación?- dijo James interesado

- Lo que pasa es que estaba en la cocina, comiendo unos ricos panecillos de menta, cuando escuché unas voces, como no las reconocí, me escondía debajo de la mesa de amasar. (rataaa). Cuando al fin aparecieron los dueños de las voces, me di cuenta que eran unos Slytherin, que estaban hablando algo acerca de una venganza…

- Sigue Peter, que más dijeron…- Ahora Peter ya había captado la atención de sus oyentes, quienes querían escuchar más acerca del tema.

- Bueno, entonces, uno de los chicos, que creo que era Crabbe, dijo que al fin le iban a mostrar lo que era bueno a alguien, y el chico de su costado dijo que sí, que iba a ser la mejor broma hecha en Hogwarts, y nada más y nada menos que a los Merodeadores.

- Así que esos estúpidos quieren vengarse por las inocentes bromistas que les hemos hecho ¿no?- pensaba en voz alta Sirius

- Pero ellos no cuentan con que nosotros tenemos el mapa del Merodeador, y la capa de James- seguía Remus

- Los atraparemos en su mismo juego, y nosotros seremos los que harán la mejor broma que Hogwarts haya visto en su historia. Todos nos amarán, más de lo que ya lo hacen, y Lili al fin aceptará salir conmigo

- Pero, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

- Bueno, supongo que tendremos que hacerle una visita nocturna a los Slytherin hoy.- Volvió a decir James.

* * *

Una vez que ya era de noche, los chicos salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda, llevando consigo la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del merodeador. Recorrieron todos los pasillos necesarios, siempre evitando al viejo Filch y a su espantosa gata, que caminaban por el segundo piso.

Cuando que llegaron a las mazmorras, decidieron entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero la contraseña "dippin pumpkin dots" había sido cambiada (en parte porque todo Gryffindor parecía saberla, porque James, usando la capa, escuchó cuando Goyle entraba a la sala). Los chicos, al ver esto, esperaron unos segundos, pero como nada sucedía, volvieron a su sala común y prometieron conseguir la contraseña el día siguiente. – Cueste lo que cueste- se escuchó decir a James mientras los chicos se echaban en sus camas y se disponían a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, donde desayunaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la clase de Adivinación, donde todos serían asesinados de todas las maneras posibles.

- El día de hoy aprenderemos a leer la fortuna por medio del fuego.-se escuchó decir a la profesora Trelawney por todo el salón. – Cada uno, va a tener un pedazo de pergamino, en el que debe de escribir su nombre. A continuación, su compañero deberá de prenderle fuego a su pergamino, y luego tratar de interpretar lo que dicen las cenizas.

- Esto va a ser muy divertido- dijo Sirius por lo bajo a su amigo, que trataba de contener la risa ante las caras raras que hacía Trelawney al hablar sobre el futuro.

- A ver, señor Black, léale la fortuna a su compañero.

- Sirius se aclaró la garganta una vez que tuvo las cenizas del pergamino de James delante de él, hizo muecas, como imitando a la profesora, divirtiendo a su compañero, y luego dijo:

- Veo… un…una… bellota. Sí, una bellota, que significa- y Sirius dio una rápida mirada al libro que tenía al costado- que significa oro caído del cielo, prosperidad

- Muy bien hecho Black…20 puntos-pero Sirius todavía no había terminado

- Oh… no… pero… que veo… es…es… un cráneo…James, ya que hay un peligro en tu camino y lo verás pronto, ¿me dejas tu capa si?

- Black, no es momento de hacer bromas, déjeme ver- Trelawney observó por un momento las cenizas y luego empezó a retorcerse y a decirle a James que tenga mucho cuidado.

- Bueno, bueno, ahora me toca a mí decirle su fortuna a Sirius- James quemó el pergamino de su amigo y se puso a observar las cenizas por un momento, con una gran concentración. Luego de un momento, llamó a la profesora.

- Profesora, tiene que ver esto, es… es… ¿lo que yo creo que es?

- Oh, pero señor Potter, que ve…

- Profesora, creo que veo un… un… Grimm- y dijo esta última palabra en un tono muy bajo.

- Por las barbas de Merlín, es cierto. Señor Black, fíjese muy bien en estas señales porque el Grimm es símbolo de muerte.

Después de muchos más inventos de muertes por parte de los demás alumnos de la clase, esta terminó, y los chicos se separaron y se metieron de lleno en la tarea de encontrar la contraseña de los Slytherin.

- Pero al fin encuentro a la chica más linda de Hogwarts

- Sirius Black, que sorpresa- dijo Florence Stuttgart riéndose exageradamente

- Bueno, es la verdad o no lo crees-dijo galantemente el chico

- Claro que es verdad… y ¿para qué me buscabas?

- Bueno, para darte esto- dijo Sirius mientras sacaba un clavel blanco

- Oh, Sirius, es hermoso, sabes cómo me encantan las flores- la chicas ahora estaba muy emocionada y después de oler el clavel le dio un beso, muy apasionado por cierto, a Sirius, que no opuso resistencia alguna.

- Qué te parece si vamos a tu cuarto y hacemos las cosas un poco más interesantes (lo dejo a imaginación de cada uno jeje)- sugirió Sirius después de unos minutos de estar besando a Florence.

- Vamos- se apresuró a decir Florence mientras jalaba al chico del brazo.

Después de unos minutos, ya estaban enfrente de una pared blanca de mármol, detrás de la cual se encontraba una puerta que daba a la sala común de Slytherin. La chica miró a Sirius por unos segundos antes de decir la contraseña, segundos durante los cuales el chico le dirigió un beso volado. Sin dudar más, la chica dijo – "Serpentea souls" y la puerta delante de ellos se abrió. Ambos entraron por el hueco, donde encontraron la sala común casi vacía. Después, se dirigieron hacia la recámara de la chica para hacer "magia".

James había pensado desde que se separó de sus amigos, en la manera más exacta de conseguir la contraseña de los Slytherin, y no se demoró mucho tiempo en pensar que sólo hacía falta su capa y algún Slytherin al cual seguir.

Rápidamente fue a su recámara, sacó la capa de su baúl, se la puso, y se escabulló entre un grupo de Slytherins que se dirigían hacia su sala común. Cuando los Slytherin llegaron a la puerta, dijeron en conjunto- Serpentea Souls- y la puerta escondida detrás de la pared blanca de mármol salió y se abrió, dando lugar a un pasadizo que los llevaba a la sala común.

- Demasiado fácil- dijo Potter para sí mismo, mientras corría a encontrarse con sus amigos a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Remus Lupin seguía caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tratando de pensar en cómo conseguir la contraseña. Había pensado en usar la capa de James, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba, así que imaginó que James ya había conseguido la contraseña de una manera fácil. Probablemente Sirius ya había coqueteado con alguna chica de Slytherin y de esa manera la habría conseguido. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer Peter para conseguir la contraseña, pero estaba seguro que lo haría, por lo que él no quería ser el único que no la consiguiera.

- No puedo creer que hayas aceptado Sol- decía Lili a su amiga

- Lili, es que no he terminado de contarte

- Bueno, entonces soy toda oídos

- Lo que pasó es que Joshua Scott – dijo Soleil Woods refiriéndose a un guapo Slytherin- me dijo que tenía algo para mí, y me invitó a pasar a su sala común.

Remus, quien se encontraba pasando al costado de las chicas, apenas escuchó el nombre del chico se detuvo en seco, ya sabía cómo conseguiría la contraseña.

- Entonces-Soleil seguía hablando- pasamos y me dio chocolates, y luego, intentó besarme

- ¿y qué hiciste?

- Pues, lo hechicé, ahora podemos decir que Joshua Scott ya no es tan guapo… con todos esos forúnculos en la cara.- dijo mientras reía

- Hola chicas-Remus había aparecido en la conversación, saludando a las chicas que lo miraban extrañadas.

- Hola Remus-dijeron en coro las chicas- ¿qué te trae por acá?- pregunto Lili

- Bueno… la verdad es que no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, y bueno, ya que entraste en la Sala común de Slytherin supuse que habrías escuchado la contraseña que dijo Joshua… así que… ¿me la dices?

- No puedo creer que hayas escuchado nuestra conversación Remus, esperaba mucho más de ti.- decía Lili decepcionada.

- Sí, ya lo sé. No estoy orgulloso de eso, es sólo que de verdad necesito esa contraseña.

- ¿Y para qué?... seguro para decírsela a Potter y Black y puedan hacer alguna de sus idioteces ¿no?

- Eh… noooo…para nada… es para…para…

- Bueno, si es para esos, no te la voy a decir nunca, así que te puedes ir yendo a otra parte a conseguir esa contraseña.

- Es para una chica que me gusta, le voy a escribir una carta y quería ponerla debajo de la puerta de su recámara- dijo al fin Remus desesperado.

- AY, pero que tierno Remus, debiste de decirnos eso antes- Lili tenía cara de soñadora

- Claro, ahora sí te la puedo decir, pero primero debes decirme el nombre de la afortunada.

- Eh…. Es…-pero Remus sólo pudo pensar en el nombre de una chica en ese momento, no muy agradable- es Miliscent Stratford

Apenas dijo este nombre, las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas y se miraron entre sí. No podía decirse que Miliscent era una chica muy bonita, o muy sociable.

- Serpentea Souls- dijo Soleil, todavía extrañada por el nombre que dijo Remus- y suerte con ella- volvió a decir mientras veían como el chico se alejaba del lugar hacia la sala común.

Peter, por su parte, no tuvo otra mejor idea que infiltrarse con un grupo de Slytherins. Se transformó en rata y se quedó junto a la puerta. Cuando un grupo de Slytherins dijeron la contraseña, él la escuchó, y fue corriendo como una ratita a contarles a sus amigos.

Los chicos se reunieron en la Sala Común a la hora acordada, las 3.00 en punto. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, se miraron y por fin James habló.

- ¿y? ¿consiguieron la contraseña?

- Yo conseguí la contraseña y no sólo eso de Florence.- dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo voy a pretender que no escuché eso, y sí, sí la conseguí.- habló Remus

- Yo también la conseguí- respondió Peter.

- Bueno, ya que todos parecemos haberla conseguido, entonces no perdamos tiempo y digámosla a la cuenta de tres…1…2…3

- Serpentea Souls-dijeron los amigos al mismo tiempo, mientras se miraban como cómplices

- Ahora sí, veremos quien hace la mejor broma en Hogwarts- dijo Sirius con una mirada pícara.

Una vez llegada la noche, los merodeadores salieron bajo la capa de James a las mazmorras, una vez que llegaron a la pared blanca dijeron la contraseña y entraron rápidamente.

- Bien, ahora, Peter, tu transfórmate en rata y quédate a vigilar que nadie entre al cuarto y nos avisas si pasa algo- dijo James haciéndolas de líder-mientras, nosotros iremos con mi capa a la habitación de Crabbe para ver lo de la supuesta venganza.

Los chicos desaparecieron mientras Peter adoptaba la forma de una rata, subieron las escaleras que daba al cuarto de los chicos y se metieron silenciosamente al cuarto de Crabbe, Goyle y un chico llamado Alesius Thorndike. Apenas estuvieron adentro, vieron varios pergaminos doblados, que cuando abrieron, contenían garabatos y planes para una broma a los merodeadores, que sería realizada en 3 semanas, cuando acabasen de reunir los ingredientes para la poción.

Esta consistía en hacer que los chicos, hechizados por supuesto con algún tipo de poción que ahí se especificaba, caminaran en ropa interior al gran comedor, y una vez ahí, se pusieran a bailar encima de las mesas de las 4 casas.

- Sería un espectáculo muy gracioso- imaginó Sirius riéndose

- Sí, que pena que ellos sean los que lo protagonicen y no nosotros.- rió con él James.

Los chicos se apresuraron en copiar la extraña poción en un pergamino, y salieron rápidamente – no pude resistir tomar unas ranas de chocolate del cuarto, acuérdense que pasado mañana hay luna llena y siempre me dan ganas de chocolate antes de mi transformación-Remus había dicho excusándose cuando sus amigos lo habían cuestionado sobre el bulto que cargaba. Una vez que llegaron a su habitación, se cambiaron y durmieron como unos angelitos.

hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado este cap... la verdad tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir asi que actualizare rapido al menos por ahora. dejen reviews para saber si les va gustando... todavia no empieza la trama de la historia en si... en el prox capitulo recien empezara la mejor parte.. segun yo... jajaja... pero bueno...solo diganme qe tal les parece para que crezca un poco mi ego y asi terminar de escribir mas rapido...

se despide por ahora... HAZEL BLACK!


End file.
